


light of your halo

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Melinda likes to sleep in Phil's shirts.





	light of your halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qiaolianmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolianmay/gifts).



> This is literally just fluffy garbage for Jan because she asked for it on twitter, and she appealed to my specific brand of trash with Melinda in Phil's shirt and babies. Title from Halo by Beyonce.

Phil felt like he’d been being debriefed for hours.

He’d been pulled immediately into debrief with Daisy upon stepping off the Zephyr, and it was taking what felt like forever. All he truly wanted to do was go check on Melinda; she’d been feeling off- and off enough that she went to see Jemma about it. Jemma had then pulled her from the field until she felt better- and Melinda hadn’t fought her on it, which told Phil that _something_ had to be wrong.

He’d had to go on a six week long mission shortly after, and he and Melinda had spoken a few times on the phone, but most of his mission had required radio silence.

“Coulson. Coulson- _Coulson_ ,” he finally looks up at Daisy’s voice, finding her looking at him in amusement. “Have you listened to a word I’ve said?”

“Not really. Can we do this later?” he asks, and Daisy barks out a laugh, clapping his shoulder.

“Yeah, Boss. Go find her,” Daisy tells him, and he touches her arm briefly before he heads for the gym, hoping to find her training.

The gym is only full of cadets, though, and he doesn’t find her in the kitchen either, so he heads for their bunk, a little concerned that Melinda was in bed at three in the afternoon.

He drops his bag on the couch and toes off his shoes, hanging his jacket up as he makes his way to the bedroom; the room is dark, and he can see the shape of Melinda in the middle of the bed, her nose buried in his pillow. His lips curl into a smile, and he tugs off his jeans before he slips under the covers beside her.

Melinda stirs at his hand on her hip, and she blinks open sleep-filled eyes, face creasing into a smile at the sight of him.

“You’re back,” she murmured, curling back into him, and Phil’s hands smooth over her shirt; he frowns, pulling back a little and looking at what she’s wearing.

“This is my shirt,” he states, and Melinda rolls onto her back so she can look up at him, face soft as she gives him a drowsy smile.

“It is,” she replies, hands running along his jaw and flirting with the stubble that had collected there. “It smells like you.”

Phil bends to kiss her, and she melts into him; something about her is inexplicably _softer_ , and he can’t put his finger on why.

“I like seeing you in it,” he confesses, unable to keep the edge of heat from his voice, and the smile on Melinda’s face grows as her palm slides to his chest, resting over his heart.

“Well that’s good,” she tells him, and Phil lifts an eyebrow. “Because in a few months your shirts will be the only thing that fits me.”

Phil’s eyebrows contract at her words, trying to piece what she’s saying together, and Melinda finally takes pity on him.

“Jemma figured out why I was feeling so off,” she explains, and she swallows before she speaks again, her eyes growing damp. “I’m pregnant, Phil.”

Anything Phil could say gets stuck in his throat- everything stops, and his jaw drops, blue eyes wide and bright. Melinda lets out a soft laugh, lifting herself to kiss his parted lips.

“A baby,” Phil finally says, and Melinda nods, stroking his cheek with gentle fingers.

“A baby,” she confirms, and Phil’s hand slid down to rest over her abdomen, warm even through the shirt.

“I think I’ve got a couple of shirts I can spare,” he teases her, plucking at the cotton fabric, and Melinda nuzzled into his neck, pressing herself against him and kissing his collarbone.

“Good. For now, lose the one you’ve got on now,” she tells him, tugging at the hem. “Six weeks is a long time.”

Phil buries his laugh in her hair, and rolls her beneath him.


End file.
